


Release

by Dix_E_Normous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Creampie, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dix_E_Normous/pseuds/Dix_E_Normous
Summary: Billy and Steve meet up in the dark of night to fuck, blowing off some steam in the bedroom.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Release

We don’t do soft, or sweet, or  _ loving _ . We are raw and passionate. Intensity and power bring us together in the most primal, feral way. Kisses filled with teeth clashes, embraces full of nothing other than lust. 

When Billy and I meet, in the dark of night, I know my fantasies and needs will be met, secrecy and solace, a night filled with activity that society says is wrong, but feels oh so right. 

Tonight will be no different than any other night, and I’m horny in the anticipation of it. I want him, no,  _ need _ him to fuck me into oblivion, pound into my ass until I think I’m going to break, give me something to clear my mind; so I won’t have to think about monsters and other worlds and kids that just aren’t alright. And he doesn’t disappoint.

Three knocks sound from the back door, and I bound downstairs to meet him. 

There is no small talk or idle chatter, no pleasantries, our arrangement is an unspoken one. We are not lovers, we aren’t even friends. No, we are there for each other’s release, what from, we keep to ourselves. 

We always do it at my house, since there’s never anyone there to catch us. I lead Billy to my room, and shut the door regardless, double checking that the curtains are drawn. We both strip naked, and Billy shoves me onto my back, the mattress creaking in protest. 

His rough, chapped lips are on mine, the kiss bruising in all the right ways. He shoves his tongue in my mouth, after biting at my lips enough to make me moan, allowing him access to my cavern. His teeth sink into the flesh of my bottom lip, not hard enough to draw blood, and the sensation of pain and pleasure sends arousal straight to my crotch. 

Billy’s towering over me, one leg between mine, one hand roughly pulling at my hair, the other supporting him beside my head. He pulls away, smirking appreciatively at my dick. He sinks down onto his knees, grabbing my legs behind my knees, and pulls me towards the edge of the bed. Panting, I prop myself up onto my elbows, looking forward to the display I was about to receive. 

Without hesitation, he puts my erection in his mouth, sucking at my member, and gently raking his teeth against the sensitive skin. His tongue swirls around the head, ridding it of precum, before he sinks down on me again, my dick hitting the back of his throat, and I moan at the sensation. He palms my balls, squeezing and massaging them, deep throating me simultaneously. He releases my cock with an audible pop, drawing a whimper from my throat. 

The next thing I knew, Billy had my leg over his shoulder, and I was shoved back onto my shoulder blades. I felt his hot breath on my balls, before they were engulfed in his hot, wet mouth. His hand rubbed the space above them, then firmly surrounded my cock, moving up and down furiously, and I writhe around, moaning, and a fullness settled in my core. Without warning, he puts his lips back around my dick and sucks—hard. My body tenses up like a coil, before I peak, cumming in bursts, all of which Billy swallows. A tiny bit of the white fluid dribbles from the side of his mouth, and I lean up, kissing it away, before meeting his lips in a wet, open mouthed kiss. 

We pull apart, both panting and sweaty. I look at his raging boner, the tip a violent shade of red, and it looks like it’s ready to burst. Before I could even  _ think _ of touching him, Billy roughly flips me over, and nudges me. Taking the hint, I move up towards the headboard, so we’ll both fit on the bed. I’m on my knees, elbows braced against the mattress, and Billy is behind me, palming my ass cheeks. He spreads them, and runs a finger firmly down my crack. I flinched as he passed my hole.

He reached around me, and held out his finger, I sucked it into my mouth, thoroughly covering it in saliva, as this will be the only lube we’ll have. He brings it back to my hole, running his digit around the rim, before he pushes it in, and I clench instinctively around him. I can feel him prodding at my edges, coating my insides with saliva. He inserts a second finger, scissoring my hole without giving me time to adjust to the second intrusion. 

Warm air hits me, and his tongue delves into me. His tongue massages my insides with its rough surface, the underside smooth and almost soothing. I feel a glob of spit enter me, and it is spread quickly and efficiently. I suddenly find myself empty, and I groan in frustration. 

He plunges into me, and it  _ burns _ . His hands hold my hips in a bruising grip, he sucks hickeys across my shoulders, teeth prodding my skin, helping distract from the literal pain in my ass. He is decent enough to allow me a moment to adjust to his dick, before he thrusts into me further, just shy of hitting that magic spot in me. He pulls out, and I can feel the head of his cock at my rim, so he doesn’t completely leave my warmth, and he slams back in, over and over. I moan obscenely, my breath coming in gasps, behind me, Billy groans and pants. He quickened his pace, thrusting as deep into me as he can; hitting my G-spot each time. 

One of his hands snakes down towards my crotch, and he begins to jack me off, thumb rubbing the head, and with a particularly rough thrust, hitting my core, I orgasm, body clenching around his dick pulling an orgasm from him as well. My seed spills all over his hand, he rubs it all around my asshole as he pulls out. Billy then leans in, using his sinfully skilled mouth to lap at my hole. He swirled his tongue around my rim, before he pulled away. I knew better than to move, he was waiting for the fluids to drip out of my abused hole making for a creamy, erotic scene. 

The feeling of our combined cum leaking out of me was one I always enjoyed. Usually Billy would wait for the fluid to drip down my cheek, and he’d lick a stripe from the top of my thigh all the way to my asshole, then he’d eat me out. Tonight was no different. 

He sucked at my hole, delving his tongue in and out of me, and I shook at the overwhelming feeling. Unlike other nights though, he brought his finger up to my loosened asshole, pressing it all the way in, hooking his finger and bringing me to an unexpected third orgasm. I cried out weakly, I couldn’t take the overstimulation. My cum dripped down my thigh, Billy caught it with his other hand, wiping it up and licking it off his fingers. He took his finger out of me, and brought it to my mouth, I obediently sucked it clean, tasting the remnants of his cum and moaning at the taste. 

I finally collapse into a laying down position, my body sore and used. I gasp and pant, trying to calm down after our little session. I can hear Billy redressing, and I know that he’s squeezing into those jeans that hug his ass perfectly, and pulling on a tank top that still shows his muscles through the thin fabric. 

He leans in close, his long hair tickling my neck.

“Next time, I’m gonna fuck you into oblivion, then fist you until you don’t even know your own name.” 

With that, he leaves, closing the door behind him. I hear his car roars to life in the distance, and I groan at the thought of our next time. Exhausted, I drift to sleep, thoughts of Billy littering my dreams. 


End file.
